


Learning Curves

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Not seeing any female love interests in canon means they’ve never had them, and Emma is fumbling but incredibly enthusiastic but Regina has done research and planned, which includes consuming some porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 4 but doesn't require any real knowledge of it or spoil anything, I don't think.

When Emma vowed to give Regina a happy ending, neither of them would have anticipated that she’d _be_ the happy ending, that in the process of working together to stop the Snow Queen they’d not only rebuild the trust they’d had but that it would begin to develop into something more.

Somehow, they found themselves in each other’s arms after yet another skin-of-their-teeth survival event, and when the queen met the savior’s eyes she saw the same startled enjoyment she felt. And so it seemed the most natural thing in the world to press her lips to the blonde’s. Emma made only a tiny noise of surprise before kissing her eagerly back. Later, the older woman was never quite sure how they had progressed to deep kisses and clutching at each other’s hair-clothing-hips, but they surely were doing all of that when the clearing of a throat interrupted them. Startled apart, they saw Hook shuffling uncomfortably.

“Uh, Hook, Killian, um-” Emma sputtered. Right, they were dating for whatever idiotic reason, weren’t they?

“It’s alright, love,” he said, clearly aiming for his usual oily “suave” act but not quite managing. “I knew it was only a matter of time.” He paused, then eyed them both speculatively. “Though you could always let me participate as a parting gift.”

“Absolutely not,” Regina snapped. He _would_ manage to relocate his sliminess in exactly that way.

“Or just observe?” the pirate bargained.

“No!” they objected in stereo, and when their eyes caught in amusement they held for long moments.

Hook sighed and threw up his hands and stalked away muttering something, of which the queen caught only “old married couple.”

**

Around the fifth time that a family dinner transmuted into a heated make-out session on Regina’s study couch after Henry went to bed, they had to admit that they were in some sort of relationship. Neither of them was quite sure how to proceed doing such a thing with another woman, but it was undeniable that they had both a profound connection and an intense attraction, and so they were willing to make the attempt.

The morning after they came to the decision, prowling around her house at loose ends without mayoral tasks, the full ramifications of that dawned on the queen. She was in a romantic relationship with Emma Swan, a woman. That meant that at some point—and, to be frank, she was inclined that “some point” come rather soon—she would be having sex with Emma Swan, a woman. What did women do together, anyway?

The queen realized slightly too late that a Google search was inevitably going to bring up pornography, but at least the usual bank of image results was absent and Henry was safely at school. She looked at the links for long moments, the mouse hovering, then took the plunge.

Regina could not decide what it was that looked most unnatural in the first video: their outsized breasts, their tans or their bodily positioning. She stared at it, open-mouthed from shock, for longer than she meant to, then shook herself and clicked another. Surely that was an anomaly in its low quality, but no, no- this one had her wincing at fingernails of a length she’d never want anywhere near her delicate flesh. She moved on quickly from that video, and even faster from the next. Why, _why_ spit on someone’s cunt? How utterly revolting. Click. Good god, what was the point of such oversized toys? She liked the feeling of needing to stretch now and again but that was just _ridiculous._

And with all of them, there was seemingly no real enjoyment. The actors went out of their way to touch each other as little as possible, the tip of a finger here, the tip of a tongue there, and none of the close body contact that made sex so good. How did anyone find this erotic when the participants clearly didn’t? And yet, somehow all of the women in the videos made utterly absurd, obviously false pleasure sounds.

Then, just as she was about to give up and try to see if Amazon had any how-to guides, she clicked just one more, and oh! This woman was performing cunnilingus like she _meant_ it. As opposed to the scant contact of the others, this was like deep tongue kisses to her partner’s cunt, making contact with her entire mouth. The more slender brunette with the stars tattooed on her belly was moaning nearly as much as the curvier woman she was tasting, and that one was enjoying herself quite realistically, her hair sweaty and clinging to her spiral earrings and her face contorted in a way that was too raw to be pretty but incredibly exciting to look at nonetheless.

The queen shifted in her seat, slightly aroused already but riveted to the motion Star Tattoo was making, attending carefully to every lap, flick, and swirl. She noted how she moved her fingers when she pressed them inside, the way she matched her touch to Spiral Earrings’ responses, how intense it was when she made eye contact. And then the curvier woman was coming, and yes, Regina definitely wanted to provoke that response in one Emma Swan.

Later, the older woman would never want to admit how many times she replayed that video, and others with one or the other actress now that she knew what to search. In fact, she would not have been _able_ to admit it, because she had lost all track over the course of parsing every sigh and gasp, the motion of hips rocking together and hands roaming, the way mouths closed around nipples and clitorises and _sucked_.

Regina persevered, researching when she had a spare moment here and there, with occasional judicious pauses to care for her own needs, until at last she felt like she was ready to attempt to have sex with Miss Swan.

**

Soon after she came to that decision, Emma brought the matter up in her own awkward way. They were sitting as they so often did, utterly entwined in each other, kissing intermittently and staring into each other’s eyes in between, when abruptly the blonde pulled back slightly and got a serious expression. “Regina, I-” she paused, furrowing her brow. “There comes a time in a relationship-” the savior began again, and stopped again.  “I mean, when two people care for each other-” She broke off, muttering under her breath, “Well, _that’s_ the wrong talk. Um- I think we’re ready- _God_ , am I ready-”

This time, when her voice trailed off so did Regina’s tolerance. “For the love of god, Emma, spit it out.”

“I think we’re ready to move to the next stage,” the blonde said in a rush. And that did not actually clarify matters.

The queen sighed, trying to collect some patience. “What on earth are you talking about, dear?”

“I think we should have sex,” the savior declared.

“Oh.” The memories of her research flooded back to her, all the things she wanted to do to Emma and have Emma do to her. “I agree,” she said, a little catch in her voice. “Why was that so hard to say?”

“I’m not used to having to initiate. Usually guys are always bringing it up and it’s just my job to agree or not.”

The queen’s lip curled in memory of the last man who had been pressuring Emma for sex, and she hastened to change the subject back to the two of them. “Perhaps we could remind your parents that we watched little Neal so that they could have time alone and ask them if Henry could stay overnight sometime soon?”

“A nice evening in?” Emma suggested. “If you cook I can be in charge of roses and candles and stuff?” Regina blinked at her. “You know, to make it romantic?”

“That sounds lovely, dear,” the queen purred, kissing her perhaps a little too passionately in her excitement. But Emma didn’t seem to mind.

**

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Emma flinch ever-so-slightly at the sound of the bedroom door locking. As she turned to face the blonde fully, she saw her putting her hands in her back pockets and shuffling her feet and looking away as she said, “So, uh, yeah.”

The queen gave a little affectionate chuckle at her awkwardness and suggested, “Emma, just- come here and kiss me.”

The savior eagerly crossed the few steps between them to do so, and once they had pressed themselves together lip-breast-belly-thigh, tongues twined like fingers in hair and clothes, like arms around each other, they were on wonderfully familiar ground again.

Soon Emma began to move them toward the bed, and the queen was pleased that she took the initiative to escalate the encounter. She was quite willing to let the blonde guide her down onto the bed, though when Emma pressed against her she knew the relative angles were going to be wrong and shifted to position their hips more appropriately. They resumed kissing and almost immediately Regina began to rock her hips, wanting some stimulation.

“Oh!” Emma gasped, pulling back slightly to look at her. “Yeah. That’s good.” She rocked back. “Uh-huh,” she confirmed. “Very good.” A beat. “I have no idea what I’m doing, but fuck, I want to feel you,” she breathed, reaching for the hem of the queen’s shirt.

“Mm, yes,” Regina concurred, and the next several minutes were spent interspersing kisses with peeling away clothing—or wrestling it away, in the case of the savior’s jeans. By unspoken agreement they stopped at their undergarments, but when they crawled back onto the bed and pressed together again the contrast of the softness of Emma’s skin over the firmness of her muscles was plenty to make the queen’s nerve endings sing. Kissing and caressing and rocking against each other was so heightened this way, and the older woman didn’t feel like she could ever get enough. When Emma palmed her breast, even through her bra, it made her clutch at the blonde’s ass where her hands had wandered.

“Fuck, can I?” the savior asked, sliding her hand around the queen’s back and stroking the fastenings with one finger.

“Yes, yours too. Everything,” Regina breathed, and together they stripped the last bits of cloth away.

Once they were completely nude, Emma locked eyes with the queen and urged her to lie back. Her gaze bored into Regina’s, eyes impossibly green, impossibly full of desire, as she lowered her mouth toward her breasts, and it was unbearably erotic—until she poked herself in the cheek with the queen’s wildly erect nipple. She froze, and her eyes went wide, and then they both completely dissolved into laughter, the blonde hiding her face against the older woman’s chest in embarrassment.

Humor was just the right thing to break the tension and the pressure of _the first time_ , and it went on for a good, long while. Regina was still laughing, her head thrown back on the pillow, when Emma’s hot, wet mouth closed around her nipple, making her gasp.

The blonde’s touch was tentative at first, but she gradually grew more assured, bringing her hand up to roll the other nipple between her fingers, switching back and forth as she sucked, then swirled her tongue, then used the barest edge of teeth. Soon Regina’s hips were twitching hard, reaching for any kind of stimulation, drawing the blonde’s attention. When Emma pressed her thigh against the queen they both moaned.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, baby. So hot- I’ve gotta- Yeah,” the blonde panted, then began kissing her way down the queen’s body to settle between her legs.

Emma looked up to check in before she began, but dropped her eyes to the older woman’s cunt as soon as she had seen Regina’s nod, clearly not about to make that mistake again. The first touch was almost too light, but the way the blonde moaned with desire made up for it. The savior began to explore, so eager and _hungry_ , tracing every inch of the queen’s sex with her tongue, getting her whole lower face shiny with wetness, and god, it was beautiful and erotic and endearing and entirely too damn indirect.

“Emma,” the older woman breathed finally. “Please touch my clitoris.”

“Fuck, sorry babe. I just, you know, figured I could reverse engineer it from what I like but then I got distracted by how fucking good you taste and feel in my mouth.” She broke off and looked longingly down at the queen’s cunt, and _that_ made Regina’s whole body clench with desire. “I have no fucking idea what I’m doing, but you’re here and you’re so wonderful and fuck, I want to make you come so hard. Please, just tell me what you like,” she pleaded and the queen was entirely willing to come all over that earnest, adoring face.

“Steady sucking and-” she gasped, because Emma’s mouth was already on her. “Yes- and swirls- God! And fingers inside- mm- two fingers, like that-” What the blonde lacked in knowledge she more than made up for in enthusiasm and focus, quickly calibrating her touch to what made Regina moan the most and her hips twitch the hardest.

Regina could feel it building, her pent up desire meeting the savior’s fervor and becoming a conflagration. She clutched blonde hair in one hand and the sheet in the other, her hips working alternately up toward Emma’s mouth and down onto her fingers. Her body was tensing already, this touch so good, the other woman so attentive, unceasingly giving her everything her body could handle.

Regina came hard, and sooner than she had expected.

Rolling her eyes down out of the back of her head while she still shuddered, she caught sight of Emma’s face. The blonde was looking at up her from between her thighs like she was god herself and Emma couldn’t believe her luck, and damn was Regina fond of this woman.

“Come here,” she murmured, pulling the blonde into a kiss, humming in pleasure to taste herself on her lips. Emma’s hips started moving almost immediately against her thigh, and oh, was she deliciously slick. Regina wasn’t quite recovered, but she could certainly grab the savior by the ass to pull her tighter as her own hips moved to meet her, and the gasp it generated was wondrous.

Soon Regina was gliding her hand over the blonde’s hip and between them. They both gasped at the contact when she cupped Emma’s sopping cunt. The queen began making steady circles on the other woman’s clit, in time with their rocking, and couldn’t help but smile when Emma shuddered out of their kiss. Before long, the savior’s arms were shaking where she held herself up, pressed forehead-to-forehead and gasping against the queen’s mouth as her hips worked against her stroking fingers.

“Baby, need you- Inside-” she groaned.

Regina considered this quickly. She _could_ ask the blonde to slide up slightly to straddle her belly rather than her hips, but god, the wetness her fingers were currently enjoying would surely be even better against her tongue.

“Over onto your back, my darling,” she urged, and Emma did so in no time. Regina would have been slightly abashed at her own eagerness to crawl down the savior’s body had not the other woman exclaimed “Fuck yes!” the instant she discerned what the queen planned.

And god- then she was _inside_ Emma, and Emma was in her mouth, and it was all she could do to focus enough to bring back those images from her pornographic research when the present was so delightful. The queen gave a few slow, soft, strokes, then fluttered her tongue over the savior’s clit, watching Emma carefully to assess her reaction. When she curled her fingers inside the way she’d seen, the blonde’s hips jerked. “Is that alright?” she asked.

“Fuck, god, keep going. So good, Regina,” the savior slurred, well on her way to delirious. “Don’t stop eating my pussy. Love the way you eat pussy. Keep fucking me.”

The queen was only too glad to do so, loving how wrecked Emma was now, how her body was twitching as uncontrollably as she was moaning. Regina reined in her own desire to consume the blonde completely and kept her touch careful and precise, intensifying the stimulation she was providing in finely calibrated steps, working her lover up, and up, reading her responses, adding one technique after another, flicking and lapping and sucking relentlessly, and then the blonde was arching into a powerful orgasm, and she was _beautiful_.

The queen kissed her way back up the savior’s body, then lay beside her, half draped over, her eyes drinking in the sight of her partner sweaty and well-fucked like this.

“God, Regina,” Emma gasped. “That was, like, expert level pussy eating. How did you learn all that? I thought you said you’ve never been with a woman before either!”

The queen gave a little amused snort. “I wouldn’t start a new activity without researching it thoroughly, dear.”

“Research?” The blonde blinked in confusion.

“I consulted some educational materials,” Regina said vaguely, suddenly a bit embarrassed, which was ridiculous because her methods clearly got results.

Emma stared at her for a long moment, then got that look of awe again. “You watched porn.” The older woman felt herself flush slightly, but didn’t deny it. “Oh my god that is so hot.”

“It is?” she asked uncertainly.

“Fuck yes, and now you’re going to teach me every single thing you learned so I can do it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Egg: The first person to comment or message me correctly identifying the pornstars mentioned gets a free prompt.


End file.
